


Gramander Kingdom

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: King Percival and Newt rule a fair kingdom. Until Grindelwald comes in and poisons King Newt..





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/157361708146/prompt-kings-gramander-with-loyal-protective  
> full prompt ask on my tumblr.

If you asked what was the best kingdom around it be Gramander Kingdom. Everyone was treated with fairness, man women didn’t matter everything and one was equal. And that’s all thanks to their 2 kings, King Newt and King Percival.

King Percival cares about the law and protecting his people, Which is why he  created the Auror knights, all very loyal, skills ranging from close combat to magic. He admits their like his children. Act like children when crime is low, but when actual war or battle is happening the knights give it 150% in protecting their home and Kings. If things got really serious Percival will help too no questions asked, depending on the crime He may let you have mercy, which is would be decided by King Newt. 

King Newt is the nicest people you ever meet. He spends most of his time outside helping his people or with his creatures then just sitting around. All his creatures are for better words magical. He even has dragons that can grow big or small depending on they are at. But don’t let his kindness fool you, if taken advantage of or harming his kingdom and animals there you chance of mercy is very very low. And sadly his kindness lend him to becoming very ill. 

One rainy night , a travel came by looking for refugee, saying he had escape an evil Kingdom with a sadistic ruler that was Gellert Grindelwald. Newt felt bad for the traveler, he wish he stop said ruler but that may endanger him, Percival, and his kingdom. That’s what Percival loved about Newt, even if their hands where tied, he still find someway to help big or small. The traveler has been in their Kingdom for 2 days,to make him feel more welcome Newt threw a party inviting everyone. The travel that was treated with kindness from everyone even the Kings poisoned Newt, reveling his self to be Gellert Grindelwald he was skilled in magic, dark magic. Percival was furious sending all his knights to capture the evil man, even sent out Newt’s dragons that were good at smelling magic.  

It was a dark time, 2 weeks of Newt being ill, all the healers using all magic they had to and knew finding a cure. Percival stayed by his King side doing whatever he can to just keep Newt breathing. He was very pale at one point he was coughing up blood. Newt is a strong man and somehow still managing a smile on his face, Percival was in tears, he almost hurt one of his healers hearing “he may not make it”. He was in ragged at those words and refused to accept them. When his Knights found Grindelwald he made sure his punishment will be long making him suffer. Finally his Aurors found Grindelwald having a smug look on his face, “ I say your highness how’s Newt. It won’t be long ti-” Percival kicked the bastard’s face **hard** , enjoying the groan and blood ruining down his face. 

Grindelwald was sent to the dungeon. He thanked the heavens the man had the cure for Newt of course it took some flogging for the evil man to confess.  3 days after getting the cure Newt was better. He was still weak but standing, talking even. Newt hugged Percival so tightly, he might have broke the other king’s back. He cried saying sorry over and over again saying he was foolish taking in a stranger. Percival was not upset at all he was just glad Newt was well again and to make it better Grindel was in their dungeon to atone for his crimes. Nearly killing a king is automatic death. But the two kings made sure Grindelwalds death was painful and suffered. 2 weeks the same amount of Newt was poison, Grindelwald went through all types of tortures. Percival enjoyed every second, even letting his Knights suggest what else to do. 

The day finally came for Grindelwalds execution, All deaths were never made public. The people just assume the criminals were roughed up a bit and sent on their way promising to never do it again thanks to Newt. But this was different  EVERYONE was there. Grindelwald was a mess, body damaged, scars everywhere, he no longer had that cocky grin on his face, there was actual fear in him. He was going to be hanged, tho the kings subjects preferred he be burned alive. Percival and Newt sat and watched as the nose was wrapped around his neck, “ Any last words” an Auror asked making sure the rope was extra tight. Grindelwald looked at Newt face full of regret. “ I’m sorry, I enjoyed the kindness you given me and I regret poisoning you.” The kingdom was silent all looked at their king waiting for a response. “ Apology not accepted”  Newt said with coldness in his voice he moved his hand to his neck as if he was slicing it.  Grindelwald felt his body fall, and he was dead.   

It took time for the Gramander kingdom to recover from Grindelwalds crime. Newt was very cautious when letting others in. Newt was rather distant from his people. No one was upset the evil man tried to damage Newt’s trust in people probably to turn him from loving to heartless. But thankful with Percival’s support along with his people Newt was once again his cheerful, helpful self. Percival was very happy seeing this Newt again. 


End file.
